Last Time
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi di hari kelulusan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Apa yang terjadi?  Battle. Mind to read? Review, please…


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Summary : Sesuatu terjadi di hari kelulusan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Apa yang terjadi? Mind to read? Review, please…

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, typo, dll…

A/N: Buat yang ga suka sama genrenya, lebih baik jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap penasaran, jangan salahin author soal genrenya yah..:)

**Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Last Time**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh semua murid kelas tujuh Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Hari Kelulusan. Acara akan dimulai pukul 10 pagi di halaman Hogwarts dan sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi suasana sudah mulai ramai.

Acara Kelulusan dibuka dengan pidato-yang-katanya-singkat-tapi-ternyata-sangat-panjang –dan-membosankan oleh Professor McGonnagal. Kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan pidato lagi, tapi kali ini oleh kedua Ketua Murid Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

"Saya bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bersekolah di Hogwarts," buka Draco Malfoy, Ketua Murid Putra.

"Ditempat ini saya banyak belajar banyak hal. Saya juga diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bergabung dalam tim Quidditch asrama saya, Slytherin. Dan saya juga diberi kehormatan dan kepercayaan untuk menjadi prefek dan Ketua Murid," lanjut Draco.

"Dan yang paling penting, ditempat inilah untuk pertama kalinya saya bisa menemukan teman-teman saya," Draco melirik ke arah Hermione. "Dan saya juga menemukan orang yang sangat berharga bagi saya."

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah Draco selesai berbicara. Kemudian Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione yang tersenyum padanya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hermione erat-erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa memulai a—" Suara McGonnagal tiba-tiba terhenti karena udara yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin seperti beku. Langit yang semula cerah juga berubah menjadi berawan gelap. Semua yang hadir memandang ke atas dan sekeliling. Suasana ceria yang semula mewarnai tempat itu berubah menjadi waspada.

Para professor dan orangtua murid—yang penyihir tentunya—segera mengeluarkan tongkat mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Begitu pula dengan kedua Ketua Murid yang masih berada di atas podium. Kedua Ketua Murid itu saling memunggungi dengan tongkat di tangan masing-masing dan memasang gestur saling melindungi.

"Hermione?" Panggil Draco pelan. Napasnya terlihat jelas karena udara yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Ya?"

"Kau merasakannya? Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" Tanya Draco. Dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hermione. Dia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu dan dia harus melindunginya, walaupun harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

"Dementor," desah Hermione.

Para professor juga sepertinya sudah menyadari bahwa hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul ini adalah akibat kehadiran dementor. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke tempat itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Dari kerumunan murid-murid kelas tujuh, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom dan banyak lagi murid-murid yang ikut dalam perang Hogwarts sudah bersiap dengan tongkat masing-masing. Cahaya-cahaya patronus dengan cepat memenuhi tempat itu dan membentuk perlindungan yang mengelilingi wilayah Hogwarts.

BLAARR!

Suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Orang-orang semakin panik. Para orangtua murid berteriak-teriak memanggil anak mereka, memastikan anak masing-masing selamat.

Sementara para professor sedang berusaha memasang mantra perlindungan ekstra, kilatan-kilatan mantra membelah awan gelap dan jatuh ke halaman, menyambar apa saja dan mungkin juga_ siapa saja_.

Setelah beberapa saat yang mencekam, akhirnya dalang dari semua ketegangan ini muncul. Orang-orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng tengkorak tiba-tiba muncul di angkasa. Mereka terbang ke berbagai arah dan meluncurkan mantra secara acak. _Pelahap Maut._

Semua yang hadir menjadi ketakutan. Orang-orang berlari serabutan, anak mencari orangtua dan orangtua mencari anak mereka. Beberapa mencoba ber-apparate, tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil. Tidak bisanya dilakukan apparate membuat orang-orang semakin panik.

Harry Potter lagi-lagi berdiri tegak. Dia merasa bahwa sumber segala kekacauan ini lagi-lagi adalah karena dia. Dan sekali lagi, adalah tugasnya untuk melindungi dunia sihir, terutama teman-temannya.

Teriakan dan seruan menggema di langit yang semakin gelap. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya mantra bertempur di angkasa. Jika ada muggle yang melihat pemandangan ini, maka mereka akan mengira bahwa cahaya mantra itu adalah kembang api dan sedang ada perayaan-malam-tahun-baru-salah-musim.

"Ginny!" Seruan nyaring Mrs. Weasley akan terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga jika saja suasananya tidak sekacau dan seramai ini.

"Mum!" Ginny berlari ke arah ibunya sambil beberapa kali berkelit menghindari cahaya hijau yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Harry Potter berkali-kali merapalkan mantra pelindung tingkat tinggi kepada siapa saja yang dapat dijangkaunya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk balas menyerang karena yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk melindungi orang-orang ditempat itu. Dia tidak mau lagi ada korban jatuh karena dirinya.

Neville Longbottom berlari mencari neneknya sambil sesekali meluncurkan mantra bius pada semua penyihir bertopeng yang terbang di dekatnya. Tapi ternyata Neville tidak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir pada neneknya. Augusta Longbottom bertempur sama hebatnya dengan McGonnagal.

"Hermione! TIARAP!" Draco menyambar bahu Hermione dan dengan cepat menariknya kebawah. Tepat saat itu cahaya hijau meluncur dengan cepat di atas tubuh mereka berdua.

Hermione yang sempat terkejut dengan cepat sudah bisa menguasai diri lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa seperti tersambar listrik.

"Mum! Dad!" Pekik Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Jerit Draco saat Hermione tiba-tiba saja melompat turun dari podium dan berlari mencari kedua orangtuanya.

Draco segera turun dari podium dan berlari mengejar Hermione. Tongkatnya menyabet ke segala arah dan mulutnya tidak berhenti merapalkan mantra, enatah untuk menyerang atau untuk melindungi diri.

Tentu saja, pikir Draco. Hermione harus melindungi kedua orangtuanya. Pantaslah Hermione langsung melompat dan berlari mencari kedua orangtuanya. Hell, kedua orangtuanya kan muggle. Tentunya mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka dari serangan penyihir kan?

Sementara Draco sendiri tidak terlalu mencemaskan orangtuanya. Mereka memang hadir, tapi mereka berdua adalah penyihir yang notabene cukup menguasai ilmu hitam, terutama ayahnya. Jadi Draco yakin bahwa kedua orangtuanya pasti akan bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri dengan berbagai cara. _Mungkin…_

"Hermione!"

Draco menangkis beberapa kilatan mantra yang menuju ke arahnya. Mantra yang ditangkisnya berbelok dan menabrak mantra lain yang lewat dan menyebabkan ledakan terjadi lagi.

Hermione sudah berhasil menemukan kedua orangtuanya yang bersembunyi dengan ketakutan di bawah pohon dekat danau.

"Mum! Dad!" Seru Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ibunya berseru dengan lega melihat putrinya.

Setelah mendekat pada kedua orangtuanya, barulah Hermione bisa melihat bahwa wajah ibunya basah dengan airmata.

"Mum? Ada apa? Mum dan Dad tidak terluka kan? Apa kalian takut? Ada apa, Mum?" Tanya Hermione panik.

Detik berikutnya, Mrs. Granger memeluk erat putri tunggalnya itu. Hermione yang semula panik menjadi bingung.

"Mum?"

"Syukurlah, Hermione. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mencemaskan diriku sendiri. Aku justru mencemaskanmu, Nak. Aku takut kau terluka, sayang," isak Mrs. Granger.

Hermione tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengar penuturan ibunya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Hermione hanya bisa balas memeluk ibunya.

"Hermione!" Suara Draco terdengar di telinga Hermione. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan ibunya dan berbalik menatap pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Kita harus segera melindungi orangtuamu," kata-kata Draco menyadarkan kembali Hermione tentang tujuannya mencari kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya—ya. Kau benar, Draco," gumam Hermione.

Kemudian Hermione mengambil tas manic-maniknya yang dia simpan di dalam jubahnya. "Untung aku membawa tas ini," batin Hermione.

"Mum, Dad, aku ingin kalian tetap diam disini," Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kedua orangtuanya dan mulai merapal berbagai mantra perlindungan yang dia tahu bisa melindungi kedua orangtuanya.

"_Prodiatatum Altiogradum,"_ Hermione menyelesaikan rapalan mantranya dan kedua tubuh orangtuanya seperti diselimuti oleh cahaya keperakan yang bersinar.

Hermione mengeluarkan kain lembut dari dalam tas manik-maniknya—jubah gaib. Kemudian dia menyelubungkan jubah gaib itu menutupi seluruh tubuh orangtuanya setelah sebelumnya berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat.

Setelah memastikan kedua orangtuanya aman bersembunyi di dalam jubah gaib, Hermione berlari menyusul Draco kembali ke pertempuran.

"_Protego…Protego…PROTEGO!"_ Seru Hermione saat kilatan cahaya biru meluncur ke arah Harry Potter.

Mantra perlindungan Hermione menabrak mantra biru yang meluncur ke arah Harry dan meledak dengan suara keras dan menghilang dengan meninggalkan bekas terbakar pada rumput-rumput panjang dibawahnya.

"Hermione!" Belum sempat Harry mengucapkan terima kasihnya, Hermione sudah melompat pergi.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Para pelahap maut yang muncul tampaknya bertekad untuk terus menyerang dan pantang untuk menyerah. Dan harus diakui, para pelahap maut itu cukup hebat. Mereka menggunakan apa saja untuk menghancurkan lawan-lawan mereka.

"_Confringo!"_

"_Expulso!"_

Dua mantra kembali bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat yang meninggalkan lubang yang cukup dalam pada tanah dibawahnya.

Hermione menatap ngeri ledakan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi dia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena saat itu juga dia harus menghindar dari kilatan hijau yang diluncukan salah satu kawanan pelahap maut yang menyerang.

"_Impedimenta!" _Seru Hermione pada salah satu penyihir bertopeng yang terbang rendah di dekatnya. Mantra Hermione tepat sasaran dan membuat orang itu terjengkang jatuh dari atas sapu terbangnya.

Hermione berlari ke arah orang itu jatuh. _"Stupefy!"_ Serunya sebelum orang itu bisa melancarkan balasan padanya.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione berhasil menghindar pada detik terakhir dan melihat cahaya kematian itu melewatinya dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti.

"_Stupefy!"_ Serang balik Hermione pada pelahap maut lain yang segera melesat mencari mangsa lain.

"Hermione!" Tabrak Draco.

"Draco!"

"Syukurlah kau selamat. Jantungku serasa mau _copot_ melihat kutukan itu meluncur padamu tadi," kata Draco cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Draco. Tenang sa—_Reducto!_" Kekuatan mantra yang dilontarkan Hermione membuat batu besar yang melayang cepat ke arahnya dan Draco menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Deffence!"_ Draco segera menghalau berbagai mantra yang sudah meluncur cepat ke arahnya dan Hermione.

"_Incourious!"_ Serangan Hermione tepat mengenai salah satu pelahap maut yang tadi menyerangnya.

Pelahap maut itu berteriak saat mantra Hermione menyayat lengannya dan memuncratkan darah ke segala arah. Pelahap maut itu jatuh dari ketinggian dan pingsan.

Jumlah pelahap maut yang menyerang sudah berkurang banyak. Tapi pelahap maut yang tersisa juga tidak mau menyerah ataupun kabur. Mereka terus menyerang dan semakin membabi-buta meluncurkan mantra-mantra dan berbagai sihir hitam.

Hermione dan Draco berlari ke arah Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley dan bergabung dengan mereka untuk menjatuhkan para pelahat maut yang terbang.

"_Stupefy!"_ Teriak Ron.

Pelahap maut yang dituju berhasil menghindar dengan cekatan. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Darah muncrat dari seluruh bagian tubuh Ron yang tersayat sihir hitam itu. Ron roboh seketika dan melumuri tanah dengan warna merah pekat.

"RON!"

"_STUPEFY!_" Raung Harry. Serangannya tepat mengenai pelahap maut yang tadi meluncurkan mantra Sectumsempra pada Ron.

"Ron, bertahanlah," seru Hermione dengan panik.

"RON!" Luna Lovegood muncul dan segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra. Perlahan luka-luka Ron mulai menutup. Ron mengerang pelan.

"Aku akan membawanya menyingkir," kata Luna, kemudian dia menyihir Ron melayang setelah memberinya mantra perlindungan dan membawanya menjauh dari pusat pertempuran.

Harry, Hermione dan Draco kembali terpisah. Tongkat sihir mereka tidak hentinya menyabet ke segala arah—entah untuk menyerang maupun melindungi diri dan orang lain.

"_Protego Horribilis,"_ tangkis Hermione saat melihat cahaya perak meluncur ke arahnya.

Celakanya, cahaya perak itu hanya tipuan. Saat cahaya perak itu hilang setelah ditangkis, cahaya berikutnya meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Hermione.

Hermione berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menangkis atau setidaknya menghindar, tapi seluruh tubuhnya seolah terkunci. Dia tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Hermione menutup matanya, menunggu mantra tadi menghantamnya telak.

BRUUK!

Perlahan Hermione kembali membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pemandangan yang juga membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Draco Malfoy terbaring di lantai dengan berlumuran darah. Hermione menatapnya dengan ngeri. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata ataupun terpekik ngeri.

Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Dia mengangkat tubuh Draco dan membelai lembut pipinya. Otaknya serasa belum mau mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Draco Malfoy, menabrakkan dirinya, _untuk menolongnya_. Dan kesadaran itu menghantam Hermione telak-telak.

"TIIDAAAAAKKKK!" Jerit Hermione pilu. "TIIDAAAKK!"

"Draco—Dra—kumohon, bangunlah. Draco," tangis Hermione mulai pecah menatap Draco Malfoy yang terbaring tidak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

"Her—mione," panggil Draco lemah.

"Draco?"

"_Ruinous Schades,"_ Draco menyebutkan nama kutukan yang tadi menghantamnya demi melindungi Hermione.

Ruinous Schades adalah sihir hitam yang sangat kuno yang juga dapat meneybabkan kematian seperti Avada Kedavra. Hanya saja Ruinous Schades tidak menyebabkan kematian seketika seperti Avada Kedavra. Kutukan itu akan membunuh korbannya secara perlahan dengan sangat menyakitkan. Kutukan itu akan merusak fungsi seluruh organ tubuh korbannya, menyumbat peredaran darah dan mematikan saraf secara perlahan. Korban juga akan merasakan kesakitan dua kali lipat dari kutukan Cruciatus. Kemudian pembuluh darah akan pecah dan menyebabkan pendarahan.

Kutukan sihir hitam itu digunakan bagi mereka yang ingin melihat korbannya meninggal dengan penuh penderitaan. Kutukan ini tidak pernah lagi digunakan setelah adanya kutukan Avada Kedavra. Lord Voldemort tentu mengetahui tentanga danya kutukan ini tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakannya karena dia lebih suka melihat korbannya mati dengan cepat.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan menyerangnya. Walaupun dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, dia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena tidak mau membuat Hermione panik dan sedih. Dia tahu, kematiannya sudah sangat dekat dan dia tidak mau membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu semakin sedih dengan melihat penderitaannya sebelum meninggal.

Draco menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dalam usahanya untuk tidak berteriak. Tapi ternyata gigitannya membuat bibirnya sobek dan mengalirkan cairan asam ke dalam mulutnya.

Airmata Hermione mengalir deras melihat penderitaan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Otaknya serasa lumpuh, tidak bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Draco.

_If I died tomorrow,_

_What would you want to tell me today?_

Ditengah kesakitannya, Draco teringat pada kalimat yang pernah dia baca dalam sebuah buku. _If I will died now, I want to tell you…_

"I—L—Love—Yo—You," kata Draco dengan terpatah-patah. Terlihat jelas jika dia kesusahan untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara, tapi dia berusaha untuk mebgatakan hal terakhir yang ingin dikatakannya pada Hermione.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan terkejut. Ekspressi Hermione kini bercampur antara terkejut, sedih dan pilu.

"I love you _too_, Draco Malfoy," kata Hermione pelan sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibir Draco.

Draco tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hermione. Perlahan Draco menutup matanya, merasakan sakit yang sudah menjajah dan menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Merasakan kutukan itu mematikan seluruh saraf otaknya dan merasakan hangatnya darahnya yang mengalir—darah murni yang selama ini selalu dibanggakannya. Selalu, sebelum dia bersama dengan Hermione

Jeritan pilu Hermione tidak pernah didengar Draco karena saat itu, Draco sudah meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan orangtuanya, teman-temannya, dan juga cintanya, Hermione Granger.

"Dracoooo!" Hermione berteriak dalam tangisnya dan memeluk tubuh Draco yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tubuh Draco lebih pucat dari biasanya dan semakin pucat, tetapi pada wajahnya, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut.

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba hawa dingin kembali menyelimuti tempat itu. Hermione mendongak ke atas dan menemukan puluhan—mungkin ratusan dementor mengelilingi Hogwarts.

Sementara dari kejauhan Hermione bisa mendengar teman-temannya meneriakkan mantra patronus, dia justru menatap kosong angkasa. Airmata tidak hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Jiwanya seolah ikut pergi bersama dengan kepergian Draco. Dia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diri.

Keputus-asaannya itu ternyata justru mengundang para dementor itu untuk semakin mendekatinya dan melahap seluruh kenangan bahagianya.

'Tidak,' jerit Hermione dalam hati. 'Aku harus melawan. Aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.'

Hermione masih belum bisa mengembalikan tenaganya. Sementara itu, salah satu dementor sudah melayang dihadapannya dan menyentuh dagu-nya dengan jari-jari panjang. Dementor itu siap untuk menyedot jiwa Hermione.

"_Hermione!"_

Hermione tersentak mendengar suara Draco dalam kepalanya. Suara itu tiba-tiba saja membawa kekuatan bagi Hermione. Hermione mulai mencengkram erat tongkatnya dan segera memikirkan kenangan-kenangan bahagianya.

"_Expecto—Expecto Patronum_!" Teriak Hermione.

Patronus berbentuk berang-berang muncul dari ujung tongkat Hermione dan menghalau dementor yang berada di depannya. Sesaat dementor yang hendak menciumnya terlempar mundur. Begitu pula dengan beberapa dementor lain yang berada di dekatnya. Serangan Hermione membuat para dementor itu tampak semakin marah. Dementor-dementor itu membalas serangan Hermione dengan membangkitkan mimpi-mimpi buruk Hermione.

"_Pantas saja tidak ada anak yang tahan berteman dengannya,"_ suara Ron ditahun pertama mereka terdengar jelas di telinga Hermione seolah Ron mengatakannya tepat disebelahnya saat ini. _"Dia mengerikan sekali. Sungguh!"_

"Tidak…_Tidak…_," rintih Hermione. Pegangannya pada tongkatnya mulai mengendur. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"_Hermione! Berjuanglah!"_ Suara Draco dalam kepalanya semakin memudar dan perlahan menghilang ditelan oleh kenangan-kenangan buruk yang dibangkitkan dementor.

Hermione melihat dirinya saat tahun ketiga. Dijauhi oleh kedua sahabatnya hanya karena _firebolt_, padahal dia melakukan itu untuk memastikan keselamatan Harry.

Dia melihat _Basilisk_. Mata kuning binatang itu memantul dari cermin milik Penelope Clearwater. Dia melihat kembali boggartnya yang berwujud McGonnagal yang mengatakan semua ujiannya tidak lulus.

Dia melihat Ron yang berdarah-darah akibat _splinching_ saat ber-apparatte. Dia melihat Nagini menggelepar berusaha membunuh Harry. Dia disiksa di Malfoy Manor. Dobby meninggal. Fred, Lupin, Tonks—

Dia teringat tahun keduanya. Draco Malfoy menatapnya dingin dan penuh penghinaan. _"Darah-lumpur!"_ Hina Draco.

Draco…

Draco meninggal.

Meninggal karena melindunginya.

Draco tidak ada lagi. Dia—_mati_…

"TIIDAAAAKKK!" Jerit Hermione pilu. Patronusnya lenyap. Tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Airmatanya menetes dengan deras.

"Tidaakk…Draco—" rintih Hermione.

Sambil menunduk, Hermione menatap wajah Draco. Mata Draco tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi dan menatapnya. Mulutnya tidak akan pernah lagi menyunggingkan senyum seringainya. Pipinya tidak akan merona lagi jika Hermione goda. Tangannya tidak akan pernah lagi memeluknya dan melindunginya. Karena Draco sudah tiada. Dia tidak ada lagi di sisi Hermione untuk memberinya kekuatan. Tidak ada lagi.

"_Tidak, Hermione,"_ suara Draco kembali muncul dalam kepala Hermione. _"Aku disini. Aku masih ada untuk memberimu kekuatan. Aku masih hidup dalam hatimu, Hermione. Kau bisa. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan dementor-dementor itu. Kau tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini, Hermione. Hiduplah, demi kenangan bahagia kita," _bisik suara Draco.

Perlahan Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan dia berhadapan langsung dengan dementor. Dementor itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah dementor itu.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Raung Hermione. Berang-berang peraknya kembali beraksi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Hermione berjuang menahan agar kenangan buruknya tidak kembali muncul. Dia berusaha memikirkan kenangan-kenangan bahagianya. Dia membayangkan kedua sahabatnya—Harry dan Ron. Dia memikirkan kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Dia melihat Draco dalam kepalanya. Saat Draco mengatakan cintanya. Saat Draco berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya. Saat Draco memeluknya…

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan tegas dan kekuatan sihirnya mengalir melalui tongkat itu menuju patronusnya yang sedang memberantas para dementor. Berang-berangnya berkerja semakin cepat dan hebat. Dalam beberapa menit, semua dementor berhasil dia usir.

Perlahan awan gelap mulai menghilang dan langit mulai kembali cerah.

Hermione masih berdiri dengan tongkat teracung ke atas. Dia menatap berang-berangnya yang perlahan memudar dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia merasa energinya sudah dikuras habis untuk menghadapi para dementor tadi.

Lagi-lagi Hermione jatuh terduduk. Bulir-bulir cairan bening kembali turun dengan pelan dan tanpa suara. Hermione menatap wajah Draco yang seperti tersenyum. Perlahan, bibir Hermione melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai rambut pirang Draco.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," bisik Hermione sebelum mengecup pelan dahi Draco yang mulai dingin.

.

.

Saat-saat berikutnya adalah saat yang menggemparkan semua yang berada di Hogwarts. Para pelahap maut yang tadi menyerang ternyata adalah pelahap maut yang berhasil lolos dari ancaman Azkaban dan memutuskan untuk balas dendam pada Harry Potter.

Masih saja ada korban meninggal akibat serangan tadi sejumlah sepuluh orang, termasuk Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter sendiri mengalami kehilangan lengan sebelah kirinya. Tapi dia sudah ditangani oleh Madam Pomfrey , yang menjamin bahwa lengannya akan sembuh total.

Hermione sudah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Draco. Mereka tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas semua yang terjadi. Lucius Malfoy sendiri menganggap ini adalah balasan atas sikapnya dulu sebagai pelahap maut yangs sering membunuh orang dan mencerai-beraikan suatu keluarga. Sedangkan Narcissa Malfoy hanya menangis dan menangis terus.

Hermione menyusuri tepi danau Hogwarts sendirian. Dia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa Draco sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia masih berharap bahwa dia sedang bermimpi. Hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi dengan ketiadaan Draco disisinya saat ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa semua yang sudah terjadi itu nyata.

Hermione berhenti di bawah pohon, tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktu sore berdua dengan Draco. Duduk sendirian seperti itu membuat Hermione merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya. Seperti sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya direbut paksa dan meninggalkan lubang menganga.

Hermione menengadah dan menatap langit dengan sendu.

"Kau melihatku dari sana, Draco?" Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kau sudah memberiku kekuatan di saat-saat terakhir," ujar Hermione.

"Dan kau tahu? Kata-kata terakhirmu—" suara Hermione agak tercekat. "Aku akan selalu mengenangnya."

Hermione terus memandang langit biru seolah dia sedang bertatapan dengan Draco yang berada di atas sana. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum walaupun matanya bercahaya sedih.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Aku merindukanmu. _Sangat_," ucap Hermione lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit Hermione terus berdiri seperti itu, angin berdesir cukup kencang dan Hermione mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. _"Aku juga merindukanmu."_

_.  
_

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Kepanjangan-kah fic ini? Sebenarnya aku tergoda buat menghidupkan Draco lagi. Biar bagaimanapun sebenarnya aku juga lebih suka kalau mereka bersatu. Betapa jahatnya aku tega memisahkan mereka *lebay*. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap pada genre awal yang sudah direncanakan yaitu tragedy dan angst.

Maaf kalau angst-nya kurang kerasa. Ga begitu PD buat bikin angst. Sebenernya juga aku gatau ini bisa disebut angst atau ga. Masi belajar aja.

Last, Review, please….?

*menatap readers dengan mata memelas.


End file.
